


one day left to live

by somnnium



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death, SASO2017, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnnium/pseuds/somnnium
Summary: Atsushi gets philosophical (but not really).





	one day left to live

**Author's Note:**

> _Song: "Something I Need" by OneRepublic_

“If you only had one day left to live, what would you do?”

If Tatsuya was honest, he wasn’t really expecting Atsushi to bring something like that up out of the blue, in the middle of the afternoon, when they were supposed to be enjoying their day off together doing nothing but cuddle on the sofa and watching shitty romantic comedies, but here they were.

“What brought this up all of a sudden?” After a moment of silence, Tatsuya does the small effort of raising his head from where it was resting on Atsushi’s chest, enough for him to know that he was actually listening. “You know that we could never be certain when our ‘last day’ would be, right?”

Tatsuya can feel, more than hear, a little huff coming from Atsushi, when he says “I know, dummy. I was just thinking about what Mido-chin was saying last week about destiny and how we should trust the ‘higher powers’ to know what’s best for us… I don’t think it’s like that at all anyway, but I’d like to know in advance when my last day would be so I could do as many things as possible.”

Himuro smiles and rolls around on top of Atsushi until he’s facing him, arms folded under his chin. “Oh yeah? So, what would you do then?”

Atsushi makes a thoughtful expression, as if he was processing all his possibilities, until he finally decides on the right ones. “Well first I’d have some pancakes with maple syrup with Muro-chin in the morning. Then if it was spring, I’d go outside with Muro-chin and see the cherry blossoms in bloom and have lunch under one of the trees. If it was summer we could go to the beach and eat some ice-cream under the parasol – but we’d have to be careful with the sand, I don’t want it to get anywhere into my clothes. Then--”

Atsushi is interrupted by Tatsuya’s sudden laugh, warm and genuine. “So you’re saying you’d just spend your last day with me, even though we’re together almost every day? Wouldn’t you want to spend it with the rest of your friends too?”

Tatsuya feels himself blushing when Atsushi just says “Well, if they wanted to be with me I wouldn’t turn them down of course, but Muro-chin would definitely have to be there anyway, because I can’t see myself dying if not by your side.” He hides his face on Atsushi’s chest with both his hands, when he tries to tear them away. “Come on Muro-chin, don’t hide now. What about you, what would you do if you only had one day left to live?”

Tatsuya’s voice comes out muffled, but he’s sure Atsushi hears his answer loud and clear when he feels him suddenly stiffen against him. “Of course I’d spend my last day with you, you idiot!”


End file.
